Soeurs Eternelles
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: 3 jours avant la Guerre, réunion de 3 soeurs... OS


Sœurs Eternelles

_**Sœurs Eternelles**_

3 jours avant la Grande Guerre.

Dring !!

Andromeda Black se leva de son fauteuil et, après un coup d'œil circulaire au salon pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée affin d'ouvrir. Sur le seuil de sa porte se trouvait… une femme. Très belle. Enfin, devait-elle l'être. Pour l'instant, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient emmêlés, ses yeux bleus ciel terne, soulignés par de grandes cernes violettes. Son visage était blafard et les traces argentées sur ses joues révélaient qu'elle avait pleuré. Andromeda la salua d'un signe de tête et la fit entrer. Elle conduisit son invitée au salon.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ais accepté de venir. Commença Andromeda. Comment vas-tu ?

-Assez mal. Répondit Narcissa. J'ai eu du mal à venir ici alors j'espère que ce sera intéressant.

-Et bien, je l'espère aussi. Mais je ne sais pas si Bellatrix va venir.

-Elle viendra, assura Narcissa. Elle me l'a promit.

-Bien alors.

Andromeda esquissa un petit sourire que Narcissa ne lui rendit pas. Elle soupira.

Dring !

Les deux sœurs se levèrent d'un bond, et coururent presque jusqu'à la porte. Andromeda respira un grand coup et ouvrit. Une autre femme se trouvait devant elle. Brune, les yeux noirs, la taille haute, le visage indescriptible. Elle était belle certes, mais d'une beauté glaciale, malsaine. Bellatrix attendit que l'une des ses sœurs s'efface et entra. Elles gagnèrent le salon dans un silence pesant. Une fois assise, Andromeda leva sa baguette et des plateaux chargés de boissons et d'apéritifs apparurent. Chaque sœur se servit, différemment. Bellatrix prit du Whisky Pur Feu et des petits piments rouges, Andromeda prit du vin Sang De Vampyr et des olives noires aux vinaigres et Narcissa prit de la Bierraubeure, ainsi que des petits gâteaux salés.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle se dévisagèrent en silence. Narcissa avait la main posée sur la poche qui contenait sa baguette, Andromeda avait sur la petite table à coter d'elle de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée venant du Pérou et Bellatrix… et bien… Elle avait carrément sa baguette dans la main, pointée discrètement vers Andromeda.

-Bien, dit courageusement Andromeda, maintenant qu'on est là toutes les trois je…

-Pourquoi tu nous invité ? Coupa sèchement Bellatrix.

-Justement c'est ce que j'allais vous expliquer, répondit froidement Andromeda. Je rangeai mais affaire quand je suis tombée sur une très vieille malle qui contenait… Des lettres.

-Et… ? L'encouragea Narcissa

-Ces lettres sont les lettres que nous nous sommes échangées, quand nous étions petites. Enfin, adolescente. Et je me suis rappelée comment on était… toutes les trois. Poursuivit Andromeda.

-Et alors ? Répliqua vertement Bellatrix. Le passé est le passé.

Andromeda leur tendit des lettres. Toutes étaient signées, suivant celle qui envoyait la lettre : Sœureternelles Bella avec un petit éclair dessiné à côté – Sœureternelle Cissy avec une petite étoile dessiné ou Sœureternelle Dromeda avec un petit cœur.

Narcissa étouffa un sanglot.

--Si c'est pour ça que tu as demandé à nous voir… Je crois que je vais partir. Annonça Bellatrix.

-Non, attends, s'il te plaît, supplia Andromeda. Tu te souviens pourquoi à côté de ta signature, il y avait un éclair ?

-Non.

-Parce que tu étais celle qui nous protégeait des autres. Celle qui nous défendait, toujours. Narcissa, tu te souviens pourquoi il y avait une étoile, pour ta signature ? Parce que tu étais celle qui nous faisait rire, celle qui illuminait nos journées, avec tes rires, tes sourires et tes bêtises. Moi il y avait un cœur, parce que j'étais la plus maternelle, celle qui consolait… Comment trois sœurs aussi soudées que nous puise être arrivée à ce… stade ?? Nous sommes toutes les trois prêtes à nous envoyer des sorts, au moindre mouvement anormal. Regardez ou nous en sommes. Acheva Andromeda, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-N'importe quoi… souffla Bellatrix. Tu es pathétique.

-Absolument pas ! S'écria Narcissa. Elle a raison !! Regarde ce qu'on ai devenu ! Au lieu de nous protéger, tu as commencé à détruire les gens ! Il n'y a plus personne pour te retenir, comme le faisait Andromeda. Moi, je ne fais plus rire, je ne suis qu'une lâche, comme Lucius. Trop faible pour me défendre, tu n'es plus là pour me protéger, Andromeda n'est plus là pour me rassurer. Et toi, Andromeda, tu n'avais plus personne à aimer, et tu as eu une fille, que tu aimais. Et puis ton mari. Il est mort, mais tu as le fils de ta fille. Teddy. Au final, Bellatrix, c'est l'amour qui l'a emporté ! Tu es devenu dépendante de la guerre, du massacre. Moi, je n'arrive plus à sourire. Andromeda, elle, aime toujours.

Elle fondit en larme. Des années auparavant, Bellatrix lui aurait demandé qui la faisait pleurer, prête à réduire en bouilli celui ou celle qui causait le malheur de sa jeune sœur pendant qu'Andromeda aurait délaissé son livre pour prendre Narcissa dans ses bras, la réconforter, lui faire boire du chocolat chaud et manger du gâteau au chocolat. Et les deux grandes sœurs se seraient dénoncées pour le gâteau mangé, que personne n'avait le droit de toucher.

Mais on était pas des années auparavant et Bellatrix se leva, lança un regard dédaigneux sur les lettres et sur ses sœurs et quitta la maison, sans un regard en arrière. Andromeda se leva et entreprit des ranger le salon, retenant à grand peine ses larmes et l'envie de serrer sa jeune sœur dans ses bras. Quand elle revint de la cuisine, Narcisa n'était plus là. Laissant enfin éclater sa rage, elle hurla. Elle avait essayé de renoué des liens avec ses sœurs, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour… rien !! Prise par une colère subite, elle jeta les lettres dans le feu ronflant qui se jeta dessus en ronronant de plaisir. Elle voulait se suicider mais… Mais Teddy était là. Et elle l'aimait.

Une fois de plus, l'amour la sauva.

Plusieurs temps après, quand Andromeda fouilla les cendres de sa cheminée, elle découvrit trois petits morceaux de papier. L'un vert, signé Bella, un autre jaune, signé Cissy et un troisième, rose, signé Dromeda. Elle chassa la goutte d'eau qui venait de s'échapper de son œil et garda la tête haute. Après tout, elle était une Black.

Fin 


End file.
